1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a resin-sealed semiconductor device, which allows easy and correct positioning of semiconductor elements and lead frames, a lead frame used in this method, and a resin-sealed semiconductor device manufactured by this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional semiconductor integrated circuit device which realizes a high-density assembly, for example, a device disclosed in Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-54248, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-105450 or 1-257361 is known. Such a semiconductor device has a structure in which a plurality of lead frames, each prepared by mounting and bonding at least one semiconductor chip thereon, are superposed such that the surfaces on which the semiconductor chips are mounted oppose each other, and the leads of the lead frames are compressed and resin-sealed.
However, in the above prior arts, a pair of lead frames to be superposed are positioned every semiconductor chip. For this reason, the manufacturing process is complicated, and correct positioning is not necessarily uniformly performed for each product.